In a blade enclosure, blade server modules, that are housed in the blade enclosure, can be coupled to switch modules, that are housed in the blade enclosure. The blade server modules and switch modules can be coupled together via a rigid printed circuit board (PCB). A PCB can have copper traces that provide a direct high-speed connection for signals transferred between the blades and switches in the blade server modules and switch modules, but using a PCB to couple blades to switches can limit the configurations that the blade server modules and switch modules can have in their enclosures and also can limit cooling of the blades and switches by preventing airflow between the blade server modules and switch modules.